The Rahmani
The Rahmani (Arabic: الرحماني) is one of the four factions in QWTF spy's JC4. They're led by Mubarak Farrah. Description The Rahmani take inspiration from many real-life terrorist groups such as ISIS, Al-Qaeda, Al-Nusra, Hamas, Al-Shabaab, and the Boko Haram, as well as the Ular Boys from JC2. The Rahmani are religious zealots who despise Said Farrah the most because of his anti-religious nature. They're the most underfunded group in the game only using homemade equipment and outdated weapons along with hit and run tactics. They intend to reunify Church and State, thinking the original democracy of Karthstan was weak when they separated the Church and the State in 1959. Their soldiers can be recognized by their black clothes and their headbands which can be multiple colors. They intend to turn Karthstan into an Islamic State similar to Iran's government. Even Mubarak Farrah wants to be Supreme Leader of Karthstan and succeed Said once he's deposed of him and declare Karthstan an Islamic Republic. They specialize in weapons so every time Rico completes a Rahmani mission, he will be awarded weapon unlocks in the Black Market. It's implied that The Rahmani could've had some kind of funding from Saudi Arabia and Iran. Fact: Mubarak Farrah is Said Farrah's nephew. History In the 1990s, Mubarak helped Said get into the city council for a job. Mubarak always disagreed with his nature but decided to help his uncle anyways. During the mid 90s, a rise of Islamic extremism plagued Karthstan, although a terrorist attack didn't happen until the early 2000s, when various Islamic parties were gaining popularity. During the Iraq War, Karthstan fought for two years until they had to pull out in 2005 when Religious extremism was on the rise and began taking lives. Said increased his popularity but became controversial, by criticizing the actions of religious extremists in the country. He founded his anti-religious committee winch later became his secret police. Mubarak disliked the Anti-Religious Committee for arresting anyone with religious faith. In 2006, religious extremists attacked Said's committee headquarters with guns, killing 46 people. Then Said gave a speech and founded a fundraiser for the victims. Then announced his plan in front of Parliament to declare martial law. It was discovered that one of KRSL's senior members had armed the terrorists in favour of a coup. He attacked KRSL for their corruption and socialist beliefs. Making him a target, it was further discovered through investigative journalism that other major parties had mob connections. Said now had the support of the people and petitioned a by-election for Said to be elected as president next year. Said made Mubarak a target for his religious faith. When Said became the Supreme Leader of Karthstan in 2007. He tried to assassinate Mubarak, however, Mubarak escaped and founded The Rahmani with some religious extremists, most of them were from the now outlawed Islamic Parties. They didn't become powerful until 2013. In 2014, Rico arrives in Karthstan and can choose The Rahmani and wipe out the other factions before the final mission, leading to one of the four endings in QWTF spy's JC4. If Rico sides with The Rahmani then it is explained in "Divine Intervention" that The Rahmani is engaging in a stalemate with the Karthstan Military while a provisional government has been set up. Headed by Mubarak, who has now become Supreme Leader of Karthstan, the new government executes secularists and deports people of other religion out of the country to make way for an Islamic Republic. However, if The Rahmani was not chosen by the player and decides to wipe them out, Rico goes to Mubarak's location and upon arrival, a gunfight ensues. Mubarak Farrah is fatally wounded and asks Rico on his motives for betraying the Rahmani, Rico responds that its revenge for kidnapping him at the airport and calls him out stating that he just used his religion as a cover for his real persona, to be just like Said Farrah. Mubarak tries to answer but Rico doesn't wait for his answer and leaves Mubarak to die of blood loss. After the Rahmani is wiped out, it is explained in ending 4 that the Rahmani is falling apart after Mubarak Farrah's death, with low morale due to the heavy losses and lack of funding. Enemies and Allies *KRSL - Neutral *Corestar - Enemy *Alnsur Alrraed - Unknown *PDGK- Enemy *Karthstan Military - Always enemies *Karthstan Police Department - Always enemies Trivia *They're the first religious terrorist group to be included in the Just Cause series. Category:Factions Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Religious Extremists